


A New Reality

by cullenlovesmen



Series: Prompt fills [10]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Campfires, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Self-Doubt, minor Sebastian/Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullenlovesmen/pseuds/cullenlovesmen
Summary: Prompt: "Can I send you a random ask/prompt for some sweet, sweet Handers love? Maybe they sneak away for a quiet moment together or something, whatever piques your interest."
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Series: Prompt fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A New Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OceanTheSoulRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/gifts).



Warmth glows on Anders’s cheeks; a campfire rattles, its light dancing on the faces of all present. Hawke prepares soup in a kettle, stealing glances every few heartbeats, the corner of his mouth quirking when their eyes meet. Sweet. Almost bashful, this big, rough man. 

The winds are gentle tonight, the sea air coming in slow, moist licks that lift locks of hair off of Hawke’s forehead, mussing the inky black mop. Anders wants to reach out. Put them back? Mess them up even more? He doesn’t know – but he sets the impulse aside. 

This thing – it’s so new. He’s not even sure it’s real. Perhaps he imagined that night at the estate; perhaps he dreamt up Hawke’s invitation. Perhaps if he didn’t, a false move before the man’s friends would make this all unravel.

Sebastian and Fenris sit on the other side of the fire, murmuring too low for him to hear. Knees touching. Were it any other night, any other place, Anders wouldn’t let the opportunity pass - venom threatens to bubble up at the sight alone, ugh - but tonight…

The Wounded Coast seems at peace, Hawke smiles, and an old sensation holds Anders captivated. One he never thought would be so sweet. It pools at the pit of his stomach, warm and tingly, and tugs at his lips until he surrenders and returns his lover’s smile. 

His _lover_. Who would’ve thought?

So, tonight he’s quiet - so long as the favour is returned - and swallows back the poison. 

Hawke picks up bowls and passes one, filled to the brim, to each of them. The scent of carrots and tomatoes drifts to Anders’s nose, making his stomach groan, and he eats with gusto. The seagulls have gone to sleep, the clouds slide from the horizon like a blanket to embrace the night sky. 

An arm wraps around Anders’s waist. He holds his breath for a beat, sucks in a lip, and bumps his knee to Hawke’s, keeping it there. He doesn’t look across the fire; sparks dance in Hawke’s eyes, and the invitation shines clear. Armour clinks, but Anders doesn’t turn as the others make for their tent. 

Instead, he shifts closer, letting Hawke’s warmth envelop him; letting that strong arm carry him to dreams – or to his new reality, if his luck holds.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (of all shapes and sizes) and kudos always welcome; they make my day. <3


End file.
